The present invention relates to automotive air distribution apparatus and in particular to such apparatus for use in vehicle air conditioning/climate control systems or the like.
The invention is particularly directed to the primary means of directing air for HVAC/climate control systems to select between the main output zones (passenger footwell, passenger side vents, vehicle windscreen) or combinations thereof.
According to a first aspect, the present invention provides air distribution apparatus for a vehicular heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC)/climate control system, the apparatus comprising a primary distribution arrangement re-configurable to direct air to alternative outlet zones including two or more of a passenger footwell zone, passenger cabin vents and a vehicle windscreen, the primary distribution arrangement including:
(a) ducting to direct air flow to the two or more alternative outlet zones.
(b) a first rotary air distribution device adjustable rotationally between alternative configurations to distribute air into the ducting arrangement in alternative outlet configurations;
(c) a second rotary air distribution device adjustable rotationally between alternative configurations to distribute air into the ducting arrangement in alternative outlet configurations; and
(d) control means to adjust the configuration of the first and second air distribution devices, wherein:
i) re-configuration of one of the first and second devices is accompanied by complementary reconfiguration of the other device; and/or
ii) the first and second air distribution devices are located immediately adjacent a cover panel or facia, the cover panel or facia including user accessible control means to control operation of the first and second air distribution devices.
The first and second air distribution devices are operationally linked, preferably such that re-configuration of one of the devices is accompanied by re-configuration of the other device, desirably to a corresponding degree of re-configuration.
The first and second devices are typically corresponding devices arranged to duct air to alternative space zones. Respective devices beneficially define respective distribution doors which are openable/closable upon re-configuration.
Such doors may be defined between a housing and the respective devices. Typically the respective devices have shielding portions (or positions) cutting off air supply to a predetermined outlet (or outlet configuration). Corresponding open or aperture portions (or positions) permit air supply to the relevant outlet configurations.
Beneficially, one or both of the distribution devices is re-configurable rotationally.
The first and second distribution devices may be mechanically linked. The distribution devices are preferably linked by interlocking drive means.
The distribution devices are preferably rotationally re-configurable and there exists a tangential contact zone permitting one device, when rotated, to rotationally drive the other device.
In one embodiment the respective distribution devices may be provided with respective sets of circumferential teeth arranged to inter-mesh and facilitate one distribution device driving another.
The distribution devices are preferably coupled and desirably rotationally re-configurable and arranged such that rotation of one device in a clockwise sense is complemented by rotation of the coupled device in an anti-clockwise sense.
Beneficially, the arrangement further comprises:
(a) a control actuator for manual actuation to adjust the configuration of an air distribution device; and,
(b) a control linkage between the air distribution device and the control actuator;
xe2x80x83wherein the actuator, control linkage and air distribution device are substantially in line, the length of the control linkage between the actuator and air distribution device corresponding substantially to the in-line spacing between the actuator and air distribution device.
The actuator and air distribution device are preferably rotationally operable and arranged along a substantially common rotational axis. The control actuator and the air distribution device are preferably arranged immediately adjacent one another.
According to a further aspect, the invention therefore provides air distribution apparatus particularly for vehicular use, the apparatus comprising:
(a) an air distribution device adjustable between alternative configurations to distribute air in alternative outlet configurations;
(b) a control actuator for manual actuation to adjust the configuration of the air distribution device;
(c) a control linkage between the air distribution device and the control actuator;
xe2x80x83wherein the actuator, control linkage and air distribution device are substantially in line, the length of the control linkage between the actuator and air distribution device corresponding substantially to the in-line spacing between the actuator and air distribution device.
Desirably, the air distribution device is provided immediately rearward of an air conditioning unit (a heater, dehumidifier, air cooler, air flow unit, or an air conditioning unit capable of performing a plurality of such air conditioning functions). The air conditioning unit is preferably arranged in-line with the control actuator, and air distribution device.
Respective distribution devices preferably comprise a dish or bowl shaped shell-arranged such that air is delivered into the interior of the bowl or dish shaped shell and distributed radially through one or more air outlets provided in the bowl or dish shaped shell. The radial direction of the air delivery depends upon the orientation/configuration of the dish shaped shells.
Desirably, the distribution device is provided in a housing, which housing defines outlets or ducts for distribution of air. In a preferred embodiment, two devices are provided adjacent one another, each controlling air distribution to a respective side of the vehicle.
The invention will now be further described in a specific embodiment, by way of example only, and with reference to the accompanying drawings.